


His Greed

by ApinchofWinwin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rare Ship, brief appearance of yuta and haechan cuz why not, markwin, winmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApinchofWinwin/pseuds/ApinchofWinwin
Summary: Mark Lee is known as the golden child of NCT as well as SM.Talented. Hardworking. Handsome. Down-to-earth.But, the boy is only human.Mark can be very greedy.That greed extends to two things.





	His Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this at the dead of night with sleep overtaking me but my inner markwin shipper feels were the only thing motivating me. I don't usually write fluff so I'm sorry if your fingers curl (don't sue me).  
> I just want markwin fluff/friendship stories and haewin + renwin (i'm greedy ik) T T  
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

Mark Lee is known as the golden child of NCT as well as SM.

Talented. Hardworking. Handsome. Down-to-earth.

But, the boy is only human.

Mark can be very greedy.

That greed extends to two things.

One:

_Work._

Whenever Lee Sooman tells him about a new unit or project he wants Mark to be in, his answer is always a bright “yes.” His body may want to tell him otherwise but nothing can make him satisfy than performing. The rush of excitement and heart-racing sensation whenever he gets ready to perform is addicting; the sweat and tears completely forgotten. The burst of euphoria can’t be beat when he hears the screams of the fans as they sing along to the music he dances along.

He loves his job period.

 

Two:

 _Dong Sicheng_ , also known as Winwin.

Mark became a trainee for years and is completely used to being treated as the cute younger brother among his older members. Whenever he wanted someone to talk to or comfort him, Mark was always used to going to any of the older members. Most of the time he didn’t even need to move a finger and the older males would flock towards him. So, when he met the doe eyed Chinese male, Mark didn’t understand why it felt so different being with him. The language barrier doesn't produce any problems; he is a foreigner too even if he was ethnically Korean. Mark understood the difficulties in communicating and was actually an expert in body/sign language after years of experience. Age wasn’t a problem either. Even if there was a two year difference, there were larger age gaps between Mark and the others but Mark was completely comfortable with them. Yet, the lack of Korean knowledge producing a nine year old child rather than a twenty year old adult male left Mark unsure how to act around him. Nerves, Mark blamed them as his body tenses and his mind goes a hundred miles per hour to think of something to talk about whenever he is near the male (Mark ends up never talking and silence is a familiar occurrence between them when alone).

It was after a long day of individual practicing did Mark “fall” for Sicheng. Mark was practicing the dance moves for the upcoming NCT Dream comeback since he was falling behind compared to the other members due to his personal activities preventing him from practicing with the others. Sweat covered his whole body as he rested against the cool surface of the mirror. His breathing begins to even out as he leans his head back and closes his eyes to rest for a bit. He must’ve drifted off because he didn’t hear the sound of the practice room door opening and closing nor the gradual sound of footsteps approaching him. When he opened his eyes, it was met with a small container of vanilla ice cream. Mark’s gaze connects the slim hands wrapped around the container to the owner.

“Winwin hyung,” he failed to hide his surprise as a slight gasp escaped his mouth. The latter only smiled at him.

“Good work today. Now, let’s eat,” his deep accented Korean almost echoing in the empty practice room.

Mark took the dessert from the male and thanked him. The blonde took a seat beside the teenager and proceeded to eat his sweet dessert as well. They sat in silence as the two devoured the sweet flavour. The younger stole a few glances at the other, actually expecting to hear a few “It’s hard isn’t it?” and “You shouldn’t overwork yourself” because after all, that’s all he hears from his hyungs with all the activities and sub-units he’s in.

But, he didn’t hear that from Winwin.

He was met with silence and the quiet comfort he never knew he needed and yearned for. Instead of telling him things he knew, Winwin expressed his support quietly and sometimes with simple gestures or acts. Mark knew he was overworking himself so he didn’t need everyone to tell him this. Yes, of course this is hard but Mark knew he couldn’t say it outloud. He appreciated the support but sometimes the type of support his hyungs gave him only added more stress to his overwhelming pile. Winwin didn’t say any of those words (even if he may be thinking of it) and Mark couldn’t express his appreciation more than ever.

 

Mark and Winwin are the most popular members among NCT for various reasons. There is always a member with them or around them- it was a fact. So, Mark finds it ironic how hard it is for him to even be next to Winwin at the dorm despite currently being roommates.

It was a long day of practice and Mark was exhausted. He just took a shower and was heading to his room. Yuta was outside in the living room, finishing up his FIFA match with Taeyong, who was winning (obviously). He expected Winwin to be inside but he didn’t know why he was surprised to see or not even hear the cackling laughter that belonged to the mischievous maknae, who was sitting next to the tall male and probably teaching/distracting him as he played his current favorite phone game.

“Haechan, it’s getting late,” Mark said as he used his towel to dry his wet hair. “We should get to bed since we have school tomorrow.”

The red haired male groaned, upset that his playtime with his favorite hyung is ending. Haechan made quick and playful remarks to Winwin, who seemed to be having a hard time listening to Haechan and playing the game at the same time, before leaving the room. Winwin continued to tap away on his phone screen, unfazed by the disappearance of the young male. Throwing his towel to the side, Mark silently crawled onto the bed and made himself comfortable before resting his head on Winwin’s lap. The latter showed no reaction to him and continued to play. Mark observes the pout the other would make after making a mistake and how his brows would furrow with the increase in concentration. Mark sometimes wonder if the other knew how adorable he looks.

His eyelids began to feel heavy and soon enough all he sees is darkness. Under his head, he feels the other shift, probably putting down his phone since he most likely failed the stage. Mark then felt slim hands thread through his wet hair, sometimes softly caressing his forehead.

“You should dry your hair before sleeping,” Winwin softly scolds him. His deep voice differing from his cute image.

“But I’m not sleeping yet.”

“I guess you don’t have school tomorrow,” Winwin lets out a soft chuckle as he mocks Mark’s previous remark to Haechan. Mark could only sheepishly smile. “How was your day?”

Mark proceeded to tell the latter about his day, sometimes having to stop and explain an unknown word to the other but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed times like this. He liked how simple the questions Winwin would ask him. He liked how he was able to say everything he wanted to say without having to think so complicatedly or too philosophically. There was never a sign of judgment or the need to constantly have his input in whatever was happening in Mark’s life. He also enjoyed the soft touches of the older male’s. Winwin was never the type to openly show affection yet the smallest gestures are always healing to Mark. The soft squeeze of the shoulder creates almost the equivalent or bigger effect compared to Taeyong’s deadly hugs.

Mark basked in the comfort of Winwin. Times like this were rare for him. For him to actually have a quiet moment with the cherry red-haired male, he needed more time to enjoy the moment because Mark knows this is only temporary.

“Winko~” the cheery sound of the sole Japanese member named Yuta announced his entrance in the room.

After all, his greed can’t stop him from sharing Winwin with the others.


End file.
